starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars MUSH: New Worlds
Star Wars MUSH: New Worlds has closed its doors. There have been other games that have been made with this database to continue its story. If you are also looking for someone within particular or more about the games that are out there, please follow the link below. http://starwarsconnection.s4.bizhat.com Star Wars MUSH: New Worlds is a spin-off MUSH of the original Star Wars MUSH. The game's plot is loosely based on the original game's story, up until 18 ABY, although many changes were made to maintain its own original style and story. New Worlds began six months into 18 ABY. The Galactic Empire, controlled by the enigmatic Emperor, stood poised to fully engulf the galaxy under its reign of terror. The New Republic, still hurting from the losses incurred in the Imperial Blitzkrieg and subsequent loss of Coruscant, hung on, holding back the Empire against all odds. They bet their last defense on the world of Nak Shimor, strategically located directly on the Perlemian Trade Route, just outside Imperial space. After nearly a year of awful, bloody struggle, the final stages of the grim war- lasting the better part of two decades- came to an end. The New Republic's stunning victories on Sullust and later that year, on Coruscant, finally broke the back of the mighty Imperial war machine, and in the space of a few short months, the Empire retreated from the field, withdrawing from one star system after another. Coruscant. Bothawui. Sullust. Soon it was reduced to a militant nation gathered in a few core worlds, under the watchful eye of a fleet of New Republic starships. Now, a beacon of hope. After thirty awful years, freedom has returned to the galaxy. The citizens and senators of the New Republic voted to lay down their arms and return to normalcy. To go back to a galaxy the way it was, before the dark times. Before the Emperor. With almost unamimous support, the New Republic was reconstituted as a Galactic Alliance, a charter of allied worlds banding together for mutual defense and trade. Some planets declined to seat themselves at the table, desiring nothing more than their right to self-government. And Luke Skywalker's Jedi Order has grown by leaps and bounds, providing a new Alliance the support of the Jedi, once again. But the galaxy, though stable, is far from safe. The mighty financial powers of the Corporate Sector Authority have come to bear, freed from the yoke of the failing Empire; with enough wealth to buy a planet, what can be denied to the corporations? Zorbo the Hutt sits on his dais on Thyferra, playing puppetmaster with the flow of bacta across the galaxy. On The Wheel, neutral ground for slavers, soldiers, Jedi, and criminals, trade and skulduggery abound. And even in the burgeoning Galactic Alliance, there are already the seeds of discontent, and the slow skyward rise to power of hungry Senators, looking for their piece of the pie. And in the gathering night, on the edge of rumors, gathers the remnants of the Sith Empire. Their leader unknown, their drives and causes, a mystery. Only a few know of their true strength or presence... but those few stare into the inky black, and worry. Will you join in the struggle of good versus evil? Will you fight for the Alliance and herald the cause of freedom in the galaxy, or will you take up arms for the Galactic Empire and reaffirm the rule of the New Order? Or will you live the life of an independent citizen, run a smuggling operation, or live the life of a bounty hunter? There are many more options to explore in New Worlds, and its friendly staff will make sure you experience the best roleplaying adventure possible. The game's ruleset is based on the classic West End Games d6 system and all the works of its Star Wars license. For more information, refer to D6 Rules. To see more help files, refer to Help. Category:SWNW Wiki